Love Sucks
by ruthless-killer
Summary: Kai in a different potrait. Hilary, a player of a complex game...or should I say THE MAKER? I suck at summaries. My first fic. kai X hilary and ray X hilary.
1. The Introduction

Hi there, this is **ruthlesskiller** presenting his first fiction.

Hope you enjoy.

It will portrait Kai in a totally different way……….a fun-loving guy!

It is actually a real-life story that happened with an Indian friend of mine named Abhik who plays Kai in this fiction………this fiction is a tribute for him.

_**Love Sucks**_

Kai got ready for school. He got into 5th grade this year. He was happy to be back in school after such a long time. He was among the top 3 in the class….in studies….in looks….in sportsoh! I am so sorry, Kai was a ZERO in sports, but still he was happy with it.

'cool, new students.' he thought to himself.

The students were sitting in their places. The teacher announced "okay class, this year we have new students. Please introduce yourself."

The students were introducing themselves, until a certain female student's turn came.

"Hilary, my name is Hilary"

The teacher then continued,"okay, so shall we continue? Let's start by telling how our vacations went" She continued the boring lecture.

Kai went home at the end of the school. He thought; 'that new girl is cute'.

There ended Kai's thought and stopped for a long time until...

Kai woke up in the sofa (he prefered sofa to a bed) 'bullshit', he thought 'another sucking year'.

He was in the seventh grade now. There was a lot of changes in him. His hair was fully black and medium shaped and his skin turned more tanned. In short he had become more HOT.

As everybody knows, as teens grow their hormones begin functioning more maturely.

Kai was no exeption. Now when he would see Hilary something would run through him at super-fast speed.

He started flirting with her. By the quarter of the year everybody knew about the couple.

_to be continued_...

Stay tuned...and this fiction's got more than it seems!


	2. The truth about Hilary

Hey 'Angelic Kitsune', I'm a Guy. And .angel.del.silencio. I'll try to follow your suggestion but could you tell me what does choppy mean?

I'm sorry; I forgot to introduce the characters to you. Here goes:

Lee- A dark guy who is intelligent and cunning.

Ray- A guy with short and spiked up hair (he loves chicken!) and also Lee's sidekick.

Tyson- Kai's best friend.

Max- Kai's second best friend.

**And here we continue with 'Love Sucks':**

Kai is a cunning guy, and with mysterious smile of his, nobody could understand what was going on in his head. _NOBODY._

That's what people think.(Don't You?) But actually he is a very innocent guy with that sapphire-like eyes and the chubby skin, he was the most sober looking in the class, or should I say school?

He lived two lives- one with his friends and one with his family, but personally, he liked the friend life better.

At school next day:

Kai comes up to Max "What's up, dude?"

"Hi," said a gloomy Max.

"Hey, what's the matter?"

"My parents have taken my Gameboy and said that I can't have it until my exams are over."

"Cheer up. You can have mine. By the way you come to my house in the weekends. You can play with it then."

"Thanks"

"No problem. By the way here is a joke I heard the other day:

A couple of redneck hunters are out in the woods when one of them falls to the ground. He doesn't seem to be breathing and his eyes are rolled back in his head.The other redneck starts to panic, then whips out his cell phone and calls 911.He frantically blurts out to the operator, "O my gawd! Help! My friend just died. What can I do?" The operator, trying to calm him says, "Take it easy. I can help. Just listen to me and follow my instructions. First, let's make sure he's dead." There's a short pause, and then the operator hears a loud gun shot!!! The redneck comes back on the line and says, "OK, now what?"

Max had a problem with laughing. He just could not control it!!!

"Cool, where do you get these jokes?"

"Long live the internet! Let's go. Come."

As they were moving they saw Hilary with ...Ray!


End file.
